


不可说关系

by kerry820



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 其实是紫廉生贺文，拖延到现在非常抱歉，希望廉廉和紫耀在新的一岁里健健康康平平安安！
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 22





	不可说关系

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是紫廉生贺文，拖延到现在非常抱歉，希望廉廉和紫耀在新的一岁里健健康康平平安安！

永濑廉刚进厕所就拽着平野紫耀的胳膊吻了上去，他身高高一些，又急切地去深吻，平野挣扎了一下才没摔倒，趁永濑换气推着他往里走：“去里面。”  
乐屋的厕所不常有人来，但平野不敢保证，永濑一边小声嘟囔好麻烦，一边拉住平野让他一屁股坐在最近隔间的马桶盖上。  
永濑松了松皮带，张开双腿跨坐平野身上，抱住他的头继续没结束的吻。  
永濑啃得目无章法，平野担心他一个激动就留下印子，手插到他后脑勺厚厚的头发用劲抵住，舌头伸入永濑嘴里，慢慢舔舐每一枚牙齿，永濑总是受不了这种瘙痒，鼻子里发出哼哼的气音，也没有刚才粗暴了。  
永濑动了动身子，蹭到身下正产生变化的器官，从深吻中抽离，浅浅啄了一下平野的嘴唇，手已经自动解开他的皮带和裤子拉链，隔着内裤一下一下轻抚。  
平野睁开眼就看到永濑眼睛亮晶晶的，他吻着永濑高挺鼻子的鼻头：“没时间了。”  
永濑一头乱毛蹭着平野的脸：“马上！”说着就要跪到地上，被平野一把拉起：“等会还要唱歌。”  
平野吻住永濑，手下半褪两人的裤子，让两个硬挺的小家伙见面：“用手就好。”  
永濑的手和他的脸不是一个色调，要白很多，细长的手指攀上性器，他感受着平野的温度，也不急着撸动，头蹭在平野下颚，垂下眼细细研究着平野每一寸皮肤。  
“喂……”这么吊着让平野哭笑不得，他猛得攥住永濑，没提醒就用了劲。  
“啊——”永濑一下子身体就软了，右手环住平野的颈才没从他身上掉下去，“轻点，疼。”  
平野对自己的力道没什么概念，听着永濑在耳边甜腻的控诉收了收劲，又惩罚般捏了捏：“用心点。”  
“好～しょうさん～”永濑乖乖撸动着手里的性器，一边又开始索吻，津液交换的声音和喘息声占据了小小的隔间。  
永濑脸贴着平野，平野感受着他的一呼一吸，抽出一堆厕纸垫在永濑身下：“啊……廉……快了吗？”  
“哈……啊……紫耀……”永濑蹭着平野的脸，和他交换着呼吸。  
“啊…！”永濑是有快感就会喊出来的类型，一点都不顾忌这里是公共的厕所间，平野及时堵住永濑的嘴也没阻止所有的叫声。  
门外是高桥海人的声音：“厕所里有人吗？”  
平野吻得永濑眼睛都湿了，后者压根儿不觉得喊出来是自己的错，正胡乱地蹭着平野耳后和脖颈，平野咽了咽口水喊：“我在换衣服。”  
声音要哑一些，幸好平野本身是哑嗓，高桥也没在意，不知道说了句什么，就走远了。  
平野擦干净两个人的下体，帮永濑提好裤子，再环抱住他轻拍后背：“好了，快点换衣服。”  
“啊不要啊想和紫耀在一起。”  
平野心里一动，还没接话，永濑松开拥抱，捧着他的脸飞快亲了亲嘴巴，转身就变成小恶魔：“紫耀快点，没时间了。”  
所以说这都是因为谁？

平野脸上的笑还没下去，看到推门出去的永濑侧脸，面无表情。

要说平野最讨厌永濑哪一点，就是他永远知道什么时候该扮演什么角色。  
这么久了，平野半成功力都没学到。

保持这样过界又不过界的关系有太久了，几乎忘记是从什么时候开始，记忆里存在着的第一次是被逼仄的暧昧气氛蛊惑后搞得一塌糊涂，湿淋淋的衣服不仅来自于快感还有无处安放的不安。之后有很长一段时间刻意避嫌，而在同队队友高桥惴惴不安的背地里，两个人却习惯了在角落里偷偷交换唾液，一边内心谴责一边被诱惑。  
但是从来没有确定关系。

或者说其实还没有很过界，不能算情侣，因为谁都没有正面谈过喜欢；不能算炮友，偷偷的亲密行为都发生在工作的休息时间，从未带出到其他地方。  
工作时间在努力地扮演自己的角色，尽职尽责地做闪闪发光的偶像。如果去看off状态的两个人，即便某一方被邀请到家里，也只会安安分分坐在沙发一头一个玩游戏，偶尔的打闹都是正常的行为，完全没有色情的意味。

有些夜里平野回想一天的工作，总觉得那个爱粘人的小猫是休息时间的一场梦，但是每一个吻和每一寸肌肤的触感告诉他都是真实。  
要不要养一只猫？平野突然想。  
算了吧，他从来没喜欢过猫——而且也没时间——而且——  
他想养的不是猫。

“廉你去哪了我找你好久。”平野收拾好自己刚出厕所就看到高桥晃着永濑的胳膊，弄得他提不上演出服的裤子，半长的衬衫盖到屁股，露着一小截不常晒太阳而白嫩的大腿。  
“先让我穿上衣服！”永濑这么喊着也没甩开高桥，等着他自觉松开。  
高桥抵住桌面，一个劲儿扒拉永濑：“廉廉岸君说的是真的吗？诶你都没邀请过我，从来都是我邀请你！廉还一直拒绝，我好伤心。”  
说最后一句的时候已经把永濑宽松的衬衫拉下半截，漏出大半个肩膀。

喂。平野想着，廉你快推开海人啊你个距离感八嘎！

“岸君说什么了？你说话意味不明啊。”永濑当然不可能听到平野的心声，但是好好地整理了自己的衣服，在镜子前set发型。  
“吃饭啊！刚刚岸君说廉给他好多困扰，我问了才知道廉一直在向岸约饭！”高桥掰过永濑直视他，“我不会困扰，请尽情地约我。”  
“我为什么要约你？”永濑扭头。  
被冷漠拒绝的高桥丝毫不在意，反而注意到什么瞬间转移了注意力：“廉有涂口红吗？嘴唇好红。”  
平野在一旁换衣服，听到这句没控制住转身看永濑。  
他的位置只能看到永濑背影，他听到永濑说：“没有啊，还好吧，我从来都是不涂口红派啊海人连这个都不知道还想让我约你。”  
没有慌乱没有词穷，顺带完美地调戏了高桥。

平野也被高桥问过这个问题，他支支吾吾承认说啊对稍微试一试。  
好少见，紫耀不常涂的吧。  
平野曾经慌乱过多日，才发现高桥其实根本不记得自己注意过这些。  
他也想能像永濑一样，在角落里当恋人，在光明正大下当同事。

而不是像现在这样，情不自禁帮他整理发型。  
“紫耀？”永濑从镜子里看他。  
“后面头发……是乱的。”他弄的，他手伸到头发里用力吻他才弄乱的。  
“谢谢紫耀。”永濑安静地坐好。  
满脑子还停留在乱七八糟的平野瞬间输掉，暧昧如果是单向的，那只能算他一个人的尴尬。  
随后永濑冲镜子里的他笑：“紫耀快点哦，没时间了。”指了指头发。

平野的头发才是真正狗啃式的乱，永濑总喜欢在最后发泄的时候抓平野的头发。

“啊！”平野赶紧开始理自己的发型。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”平野的慌乱取悦了永濑，笑着起身去找其他人。  
平野余光看永濑，他没猜透过永濑对他到底什么看法，有时候会不理像避嫌，有时候又极亲近爱粘人，有时候会这样，开些意味不明的玩笑，让他搞不懂是打算暧昧还是打算调戏。  
但是肯定不是暧昧吧，永濑那个人，在人前从来不会对他暧昧，明明把握不好距离感，却将对他的界限划得清清楚楚，真是一点都不吃亏的主。

再一次将情欲洒满整个隔间后，赶在永濑出戏前，平野问了一直想问却始终没有问出口的问题：“廉为什么要在厕所和我做这种事呢？”  
被问了问题，永濑索性又坐回平野的大腿，玩着他顺滑的金发：“这个讨论过吧，因为舒服啊，紫耀应该也是吧。”  
“不是为什么做……”平野头顶着永濑的肩，“为什么在厕所呢？廉有洁癖吧，因为最近看廉经常谈起洁癖的严重就想问了……不方便说也没关系的。”  
“什么不方便说——我可没有什么奇怪的性癖你不要乱想……”  
平野抬头看他，撞见一只黑里透红的小黑猫：“诶？我什么都没想哦，是廉在想吧。”  
“这个时候不要欺负我啦。”永濑抱住平野的头不让他看自己，“说起来是在厕所的次数比较多，毕竟最方便又隐蔽。洁癖……我有说过是分人吧，也许紫耀是我可以在厕所里一起做这种事的程度哦。”

“那我不是很厉害？”平野被抱住看不到永濑的表情，这个答案已经足够让他受宠若惊了，害羞的小黑猫总有机会再见到。  
“非常厉害，这个程度里只有紫耀呢。”

这个时候的永濑是真心还是在氛围里逢场作戏呢？

“但是……我们不可以在家里做吗……”平野感受到永濑有一瞬间的僵硬，假装没注意在他后背画着圈。  
“紫耀想在家里做吗？”  
“想。”当然想吧，这种没有安全感的事情怎么想都是廉天然过头才没意识到吧。  
永濑绕着平野的发尾，很久没有说话。  
“廉？”平野按着永濑的肩，要看他的脸。  
永濑飞快吻了吻平野的眼角，后者反射性闭上眼，再睁开眼就是永濑背对他整理衣服：“好。”  
好——是什么意思？诶廉在害羞吗？诶！真的可以吗？他不是在做梦吧！

绝对是梦。  
自那天之后别说去家里做，连正常的邀请都没有，平时惯例的地下偷情更是次次被永濑打着哈哈躲过去。  
其实是不想的吧。  
那当时可以不同意的。

在高桥又开始揪心关系转好的两位哥哥发生了什么矛盾，并打算邀请二人去自家洗澡之后，永濑终于在一场录制结束问平野。  
“紫耀要去我家玩游戏吗？”  
“我可以！”高桥最先响应。  
平野正卸着妆，盯着镜子里摊在沙发里的永濑，永濑直视他，口里是对高桥的拒绝：“因为有款游戏今天上架想玩嘛，除了紫耀，你们明天早上都有安排的又不能熬夜。”  
“诶？这样子……那我明天去！”  
“不要！我都玩过了不想带你玩了！”  
“为什么为什么为什么？紫耀你看廉，你今晚也不去了好不好。”高桥晃着永濑的胳膊。  
平野当然听出永濑的弦外之音，怎么可能让高桥搅局：“谁会想和海人一起玩游戏哦。”  
“紫耀你这是人身攻击！说起游戏我比你厉害好多吧。”高桥两面被嫌弃歇了心思，委屈巴巴，又觉得两尊大神原来没有吵架松了一口气。  
平野在激动之余止不住地想，廉竟然是这样严谨的吗？一定要有了充足的理由、光明正大下才去安排那些事吗？廉到底在想些什么呢？

永濑换衣服准备回家的速度一直很快，在抱怨了平野有赶超的迹象后更是手快不少，今天却磨磨蹭蹭，等着门把一个一个说了再见，还像很忙一样抓着桌子上的东西。  
平野从后面抱住永濑：“廉，我很高兴。”  
永濑颤了一下：“我也是。”  
廉——真的想和他在家里做那种事吗？平野抿着下唇，头蹭永濑的后脖子，抱得更紧了。

“回家吧。”再磨蹭总还是要收拾完的，被抱得紧永濑也没挣开，就着这份暧昧闭眼深呼吸一次。  
“好。”

进了门平野一把把永濑按在门上，圈着他迫不及待深吻，永濑要比平野想得还要紧张，接吻竟然出现了最初时忘记呼吸的习惯。  
“廉，用鼻子呼吸。”平野稍微分开些，包着他的嘴唇笑，“不是早就学会接吻了嘛？”  
“啰嗦。”永濑裸露的皮肤都在发红，被衣服盖住的估计也是，“紫耀脱衣服去洗澡。”  
“诶，我从在厕所可以做的程度下降到回家就要脱衣服洗澡嘛？”

永濑不敢去看他：“什么啊……我们不是要……做吗——总之你先去洗！”  
“哈哈哈哈开玩笑啦廉。”  
“紫耀最低！！”

平野用了不到十分钟冲完下身系着浴巾出来，永濑已经全身裹着居家服在门口等着，把手里的全新内裤和居家服送到他怀里，一眼不敢看红着脸埋头进去。

——紫耀的味道。  
其实全部是自己沐浴露的味道，只是因为平野在前，永濑总感觉水汽里全是平野的气息，密不透风地包围着他。  
……

永濑洗得过于久了，平野大致逛了圈所有的房间，和自己久远的上次拜访并无不同，最后回到卧室，平野不常看永濑的卧室，毕竟在客厅可以完成大部分活动，留宿也是规规矩矩睡在客房。  
永濑的卧室和他的人不太一样，是无聊的黑白配色，加上床铺的灰色，聚齐了灰白黑，没有一丝的亮颜色，床头灯是暖黄色的——平野以为会是白炽的惨白，突然打开是昏暗一些的暖黄吓了一跳。  
不过暖黄色很适合哦，这样想着平野只留了玄关的灯不至于让室内太暗，卧室也仅开了两台床头灯。  
这种暗度不是因为平野喜欢——因为做那种事情嘛，暗一些不是很好？  
而且廉也是爱害羞的性格，一定会吵着要关灯的。

平野无聊到在床上滚了好几圈才听到浴室水声停止。  
“紫耀？”  
“在卧室里。”  
“干嘛关灯，好暗。”

平野没回答，反而兴致勃勃拉永濑坐自己腿上，摸了把他还有点湿的头发：“诶，头发还没吹就快干了，廉你洗澡好慢。要吹一吹吗？”  
永濑不管平野一时兴起的吹头情趣，抓住他的胳膊：“紫耀……”  
眼睛亮晶晶的，手却在发抖。  
“廉想怎么样呢？”平野从妄想中清醒，另一只手抚摸永濑的脸，“就按廉的想法。”

因为是廉啊，是会黏糊糊离不开他的廉，拿他开玩笑让他不知道怎么办的廉，被自己开玩笑害羞地笑的廉，是不管廉怎么想他一直一直都默默大好き的廉。

就按廉的想法。

永濑垂下了头，过长的刘海儿挡住了表情，很久没有动作，窗外不知道是哪里的庆典稀稀落落响了几声烟花，又归于惯常夜晚的平静。

他慢慢吻上平野的唇，那两瓣被平野自慢适合接吻的嘴唇比平时更加湿润，在平野毫不设防的全盘接受下，永濑吻得深入而动情。  
「紫耀知道这意味着什么吗」永濑有一瞬间想发问，最终还是沉浸在口舌交错中。  
他解开平野的衣服，自己本就微微拢着在摩擦下散开，平野被吻得动情，手去抚摸永濑衣服下的屁股——  
真空吗？  
平野在想自己怎么没想到要准备好。  
就感觉到永濑像往常一样跨坐在他身上，硬起的性器戳着小腹，自己的被永濑的股缝摩擦着……

等等，是这种做吗？

真要计较起来，平野紫耀和永濑廉守住的最后底线不过是没有进行性生活的最后一步，虽然所谓的互相帮助也已经是当红爱豆团体里的绝对禁忌，但是最后底线……如果冲破了会打开什么样的潘多拉魔盒谁都无法料想。  
对于这种畸形关系两个人都刻意忽略了很多问题，只用「舒服」「想要」「可以吗」「没关系」这样模棱两可的性暗示推掉所有的理性思考。  
这样不可说的关系究竟算什么？

如果轻轻松松突破了底线那平野一直以来在压抑的感情算什么——虽然是自己提议的去家里，自己却开始厌恶这样的选择。

“廉……”平野想推开他，可是对力量把握不住又害怕伤到永濑，反而让永濑轻而易举卸了力。  
永濑抬高屁股褪下平野的内裤让性器弹出，随便撸了几把，就想送入自己的后穴。  
“廉——啊……”

以为永濑妄想用蛮力吞入硬挺的性器，平野力气大了些想抱住永濑，结果后面顺利吞入一半，因为平野的动作，永濑生生承受了另一半直插进入的痛苦。

“廉你……”润滑了……竟然…！

“啊——！”  
平野没来得及震惊，就看着永濑因为疼痛仰起头上身会和脖颈弯成曲线，脸皱成一团，眼睛里不知道是生理眼泪还是什么落了满脸，明明没有指甲却捏得平野后背生疼。

过了几秒永濑头顶着平野胸膛，声音嗡嗡的，一字一句直传达到心口。

紫耀从来没有说过喜欢我的话吧。  
紫耀是不是只喜欢我的身子呢？  
如果给了的话就会马上被抛弃吧。  
毕竟目的达到了不是吗。  
再纠缠不就会变成炮友了。

我不想和紫耀变成纯粹的性交易关系。  
这样想的话保持工作之余禁忌的关系不是更好吗？  
结果就一直这样下去了。  
可是我越来越喜欢紫耀就会越来越怕。  
这到底是什么畸形的关系？  
紫耀会不会不想保持了呢？  
所以每一次都在当最后一次在做。  
明明从来都是只要紫耀的触摸和拥抱就好了——

——但是紫耀对我干什么我都可以的。

听着永濑带哭腔一句一句说，此刻软软的关西话成了最大的杀器，惹得平野又喜又气，对于感情，他也是不遑多让啊。

为什么明明相爱却要用这样惨烈的方式证明。

平野被传染了眼泪，所有摸着泡影的孤寂的夜晚历历在目，他捧起永濑的脸，吻他的眼泪，在永濑因为震惊而半张的嘴上落下轻轻的吻：“廉对不起，一直没有好好说明白。我也是，一直一直喜欢廉的。”

一直一直。

平野吻着永濑平复他的心情，手不安分的摸到二人结合处：“这里，是廉特意为我准备的。”  
“喂…”永濑小声控诉，又被平野插入的动作打断，发出呻吟，“啊……”  
“这种情况不是交流感情的时候，”平野捏着永濑的细腰，顺着他穴口方向抽插着，“廉好好享受吧。”  
永濑被满胀感刺激趴倒在平野胸膛，又疼又爽发出高昂的呻吟，口水来不及吞咽流到下颚，只能用气音回应：“紫耀……哈……”

永濑和平野毕竟都是第一次，虽然很好地扩张了，骑乘位还是太难，平野小心抱着永濑转了个圈，永濑躺下的瞬间就呻吟出声：“啊……紫耀……不要……”  
“还什么都没干呢。”平野的性器从永濑身体里滑出一半，在他扑上去吻之前突然想到什么，“廉避孕套有吗？”  
“为什么问这个！”永濑捂住眼睛。  
“害羞什么，”平野笑他，“都现在这个样子还怕讨论避孕套。”  
永濑闭着眼睛指床头柜：“里面有。还有请称呼它为安全套，谢谢。”  
平野一边撕一边调戏他：“我知道，廉是不想避孕。”  
“喂！我可不会怀孕！”  
平野小心抽出性器，感受着穴口颤巍巍的挽留，永濑在旁边深呼吸，平野只盯着下面还情不自禁说出来：“廉的下面都这么好看……”  
“平野紫耀你是不是在装傻！有完没完！还做不做！”永濑一脚踢开平野。  
“做做做。”

给性器套上安全套，平野抵住永濑下身，扑倒他身上去吻他：“好喜欢廉……”  
“啰嗦……快点。”  
虽然永濑这么说了，平野才不会像永濑一样不管不顾就上来，非吻得永濑动情不可。  
手抚摸着赤裸的胸膛，平常不怎么被临幸的小乳头被陌生的手掌用力摩擦着，没一会就变得硬梆梆：“紫耀……疼……”  
平野顺着永濑下颚吻到脖子，在锁骨的位置轻轻舔舐，听着控诉轻轻吻了吻：“那我轻点。”  
“不用……”永濑手背盖着眼睛，脸在暗色光下依旧看得清通红，“不用轻。”  
平野笑出声：“廉的安全词好奇怪，「疼」竟然不算吗？”然后用力嘬一边的乳头。  
永濑疼得身体都要蜷起来了，左手却抱住平野的头不让他离开：“哈……紫耀……”  
平野感受着永濑下面一开一合要吞下龟头，粗糙的舌头舔他的乳头：“廉喜欢疼一点吗……”  
“紫耀！”永濑饱含情欲的控诉没什么威慑力，反而让平野更兴奋。  
“廉实在受不了记得喊停哦。”

平野吃着永濑的乳头，下面顺利插入三根手指，没错过永濑的急促呼吸：“啊……紫耀……”  
永濑过于紧张穴口一缩一缩的。  
平野等着他适应，吻着他的小腹，感受着永濑下身的变化没忍住闷闷地笑出来。

“廉下面好湿……”  
“润滑液啦……”永濑轻轻踢他的后背，“紫耀这个时候还笑……”  
平野三根手指模仿着抽插的动作：“是润滑还是……想要呢……”  
“啊……”永濑挺了挺胸膛，被吻得红肿的小豆豆在空气里挺立着，“想要……紫耀快……一点……”  
后面传来的快感传到全身，哪儿还想着羞耻，被想插入的心情支配着。  
平野如他所愿，一个挺身深深地陷入进去。  
两声满足的喟叹在空气里重合。

“廉……受不住记得叫停……”  
平野已经来不及等永濑的回答，捏着永濑的腰开始抽插，永濑双腿不自觉环上平野的腰，身子跟着平野的频率自然地动着。  
“紫耀……哈……啊……慢……啊好快……”  
“廉……”平野俯下身子嘴唇摩擦在他心脏的位置。  
被填满的感觉给心理上带来巨大冲击，永濑紧抓着床单才不至于被顶得越来越向上，平野毫无章法的抽插频率意外地对永濑很受用。  
“啊……紫耀……我要……啊——！”  
平野摩擦着永濑的前列腺，让他比平常更快地发泄出来，凉凉的液体喷洒在平野小腹，后面紧紧绞着平野，让平野差点把持不住。  
“廉好快……”  
“呼……紫耀不要了……不要……啊！”  
平野被刺激也没泄出来，反而环抱起永濑，让他整个身子的重量集中在平野两腿之间，平野插得更深——  
“不要……紫耀……”  
平野的力气很大，此刻软成一团的永濑根本反抗不了他，只能软软地说着不要，身体还承受着平野一发一发的冲刺，明明自己已经疼得小永濑都站不起来，却半点不想叫停。

「紫耀对我干什么我都可以的」

等平野隔着安全套射在永濑体内，永濑已经喊得嗓子都哑了，眼睛红通通的。  
平野安慰地吻永濑，明明是面前这个人惹得他哭喊成这样，得到了吻永濑抱得他更紧，吻得更深。

“啪！”  
是从性器上扯下安全套的声音。  
永濑小腹上还有他干掉的精液，规规矩矩跪坐着看平野扯安全套，听到这个声音，平野笑，永濑脸红红地转开头。  
平野举着打好结的安全套让永濑看：“廉你看A片里是不是也是这样？”  
“你干嘛！恶不恶心我不看！”  
“不看就不看嘛，这么生气干嘛。”平野就要抱永濑，“廉你后面疼不疼受没受伤？”  
“你别过来，先去洗澡，”永濑不自然地动了动，“我受伤是怨谁！”  
“……是廉说疼也不用轻点的。”  
永濑涨红着脸没法反驳，要站起来去洗澡，结果床本来就软再加上腿软，瞬间就摔在平野怀里。  
平野夸张地惨叫一声。  
“没事吧。”永濑挣扎着从他身上下来，再怎么说也是一个大小伙子摔倒。

“啊——”永濑整个被平野拦腰抱起。  
“你放我下来。”事后公主抱，想想就羞耻。  
“一起来去洗澡咯～”  
“你放我下来——”

“ね紫耀。”  
两个人收拾好了钻到永濑的被窝躺下，听着永濑的呼唤，平野侧过身看着他：“怎么了？”  
永濑拽着平野的手让他摸自己的胸口，然后红着脸问：“发现了吗？”  
“什么？”平野懵。  
“喂！”  
平野一脸震惊：“诶廉我真的不明白，发生什么了，疼吗？！”  
永濑又拉着他的手，放到右边胸口再放到左边。  
“嗯……”平野轻轻地又摸了摸，“这是我亲过的小豆豆，这是没……”  
“诶廉想让我亲吗！”  
永濑脸埋到枕头里。

平野抚摸着刚才被冷落的乳头。  
“刚才……疼吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“想要吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
平野扑上去的时候脑海一闪而过还好廉准备了足够的安全套。

——诶好像哪里不对？

总之无聊的灰白黑房间承受了过多的桃色事件～

平野醒的早，看永濑安静的睡颜，想着一些过去。  
两人在一起时间最久，交流却是最不深的，都不是爱坦白的性格，多少话放在心头没说出口，久了便散了，隔阂越积越深，就越说不出交心的话，对彼此的距离试探再试探也找不到最优解。  
在可预想的未来也许还将有无数个无法开口的时刻，无数句想说最后却被自己遗忘的话，但是。

平野在永濑额头落下一吻，侧身环抱住他。

但是，未来还长。

永濑睁开眼：“早安……”  
“廉早安！”一个大大的早安吻，顺便晨勃的小家伙暧昧地顶着永濑大腿。  
“没套了。”  
“可是昨天最开始廉不是……”  
“啊你说什么我听不清。”  
“诶廉？！”  
“去打游戏吗？”  
“早饭……”  
“那种东西一顿不吃没关系啦，我一定要比海人先打完这场。”  
“诶廉原来真的是邀请我打游戏吗？”  
“对啊你上午没事吧？”  
“廉？”  
“嗯？”  
对着无辜的永濑廉平野紫耀表示他依旧不知道面前这个人在想些什么。

嘛，未来还长。

【END】

之后想写个廉视角的番外，不知道要拖延到什么时候呢。


End file.
